


Soft Embraces

by digitaldreams



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, as if one gay short story wasn't enough for me today, did i mention they're lesbians, i had to go and write another one, i love them, it's small but still there, soft short fluff, they're lesbians harold, underrated couple who deserve the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: When Lucia opened her eyes, the first thing she felt was Elincia's arm around her.





	Soft Embraces

When Lucia opened her eyes, the first thing she felt was Elincia's arm around her. 

The blue-haired swordmaster sat up and rubbed at her eyes. It didn't take long for her to remember what had happened before she passed out last. Visions of the Crimean rebels, the Greil Mercenaries, and Elincia's pained expression danced behind her eyes, but it all fell apart the second she looked at her. 

Elincia had signs of exhaustion dancing around her eyes. She looked as if she hadn't slept in days, not that Lucia would blame her. Between Ludveck and the revolution, Elincia had been put under more stress these past few days than she had ever before in her reign as Queen Crimea. 

Lucia went to lay back down in Elincia's arms, not ready to face whatever awaited her beyond the door of the palace's medical room, but she was stopped. Elincia had woken up and noticed she was awake. 

"Lucia!" Elincia cried out. "I'm glad to see you're alright."

In a surprising gesture, Elincia lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Lucia's body. It was as unexpected as it was welcome. Lucia returned the gesture softly. She found herself burying her face into Elincia's emerald curls. Lucia relaxed when she smelled flowers in the other girl's hair. That was how Elincia always smelled, and even if she was used to the scent, it was still as perfectly relaxing as it had been the first time she breathed it in. 

They held that position for a moment longer before Elincia reached for the mend staff at the table beside their bed. She got off the bed and raised it above her head. 

Warmth flooded Lucia's body, making her skin tingle. The sensation was welcome after all she had been through. A smile graced her lips as the serenity spread to the tips of her fingers. 

"Are you feeling better now?" Elincia asked as she sat back down. "I was really worried there for a while..."

"I'm much better, yes," Lucia assured her. "How... How long was I asleep?"

"About half a day," Elincia replied. "You passed out as soon as the Greil Mercenaries appeared. Shinon fired an arrow to release you, but you collapsed right after. You've been unconscious ever since..."

"I'm sorry to have worried you," Lucia whispered, slowly leaning back against the bed. "Are they still here?"

"The mercenaries? Yes, they are. Apparently, Bastian knew this would come and had them wait for the perfect chance to turn the tides," Elincia said. "That's so like him."

"We should go see them," Lucia said. "I need to thank them for saving my life."

Elincia shook her head and curled up against Lucia on the bed. "No... I... I want to stay here for a little longer. I was so scared of losing you. I need a little bit more time with you," she whispered. "Is... Is that alright?"

Lucia pulled her in a bit closer with a smile. "Of course, my lady," she murmured. 

"No... Just Elincia," the other girl told her firmly. The green-haired young woman leaned forward and pressed a cheek to Lucia's lips before closing her eyes. "I love you."

Lucia smiled and pecked Elincia's forehead. "Of course, Elincia." She pulled her in a bit closer as her eyes fluttered shut. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> After doing my lengthy Leanne short, I decided to do a significantly less lengthy story about Elincia and Lucia. 
> 
> They're two of my favorite characters (Elincia for CYL3), so I wanted to give them some love. Here's some soft fluff on this lovely day. 
> 
> Also, if you have instagram and want to see more FE stuff from me, I post a lot about it on my accounts (thesassycravat is my shit post account and trueblades is my FE account). Plus, it's a pretty good way to contact me if you ever feel so inclined. 
> 
> Okay but seriously Elincia for CYL3 she deserves it and I love her--
> 
> -Digital


End file.
